


Itsy Bitsy Suho

by MakoSky22



Series: Halloween 2017! [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hybrids, Light Bondage, M/M, Spider Hybrid Kim Joonmyun | Suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoSky22/pseuds/MakoSky22
Summary: Kris' boyfriend is a real dreamboat~ that makes him the talk of the Town.And if it's not his looks then maybe it's the way he crochets such beautiful scarves and blankets.After all spiders are excellent weavers.





	Itsy Bitsy Suho

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea watching monster musume and I love rachnera so much. She's so sexy! And so is Junmyeon! So I made this in the spirit of Halloween season!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Ge, you've gotta let us meet your boyfriend!" Tao demanded loudly that had people from other tables in the cafe looking at him annoyedly. Kris rolled his eyes and sipped his tea as Yixing tried to calm down the young man.

"With all that yelling you do you'll scare my poor Myeonnie away." Kris grumbled that had Tao whine dramatically.

"Oh my God you have a cute pet name for him!" He squealed. "Does he have a nickname for you?"

"Yeah he does, it's so cute." Luhan butted in as he sat down with a milkshake in hand. Tao gasped at the shorter male.

"You met him?!" He asked to which Luhan nodded smugly and Kris only sighed with a major eye roll. Tao slammed his chair next to his and blinked prettily into his bore face.

"Kris ge~" he began in a baby peach voice that usually got his way. "Please~"

"No Tao." He refused as he sipped his drink. He was then yanked by the collar, choking his tea.

"P L E A S E" Tao screeched in his ear that steered the whole shop in a pause to look at the two. The manager came out to glare at them while tapping his toe expectantly. Luhan and Yixing snickered.

 

 

 

"I can't wait to meet him! Junmyeon hyung!" Tao singsonged and skipped with Kris regrettably leading the way down the street, Luhan cackling and Yixing smiling mischeaviously. 

"You're never gonna forget meeting Junmyeon Taozi. He's a really unique person." Yixing inputted that had Luhan throw in his two cents.

"Yeah, and he has killer legs that had Yifan drooling."

"Luhan? Yixing?" 

"Yes Yifan?"

"Shut. Up."

"Hey look! The bookstore you said he works at!" Tao pointed at the building, cooing. "Urgh, I can't wait!" He pushed open the door and walked in calling "Junmyeon! Kim Junmyeon!"

Kris was praying at any higher power his boyfriend was not working today. However luck was not on his side as a soft voice responded to the young Chinese man's call.

"Hello?" A young man behind the register turned to face them, black rimmed glasses, rosy cheeks and curly hair making Tao squeal and come running full force towards the young man. "Uhhh, can I he-"

"HI I'M HUANG ZITAO, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME TAO!" Tao introduced himself and shook Junmyeon's hand rapidly with a dazzling smile. "IM KRIS GE'S FRIEND AND IM SO HAPPY TO MEET YOU AND WOW YOU'RE HANDSOME AND OW YOURE NAILS ARE SHARP!"

Junmyeon yanked his hand away and blushed, "Thank you uh Tao was it?" To which the younger nodded. He smiled at him. "My name is Kim Junmyeon and Kris' boyfriend. And you're quite handsome too, Taozi." He turned to look at his boyfriend who was blushing despite the cool exterior.

"Fannie~" he called sweetly that had the three snickering. Kris sighed before walking behind the counter to envelope the shorter man in a bear hug. He buried his face in the Junmyeon's chesnut hair.

"Baby~why do you gotta look so sexy when you're just standing here?" He grumbled. "Yifan!" Junmyeon sputtered and some shelves behind him knocked into the wall loudly making Tao jump.

"Geez this shop is so old! How can you work here, especially with all these webs in here!" He shuddered looking at the webs that lined some corners of the shop into actually pretty patterns. 

"What? But poor Junmyeon worked so hard on them!" Yixing objected that had the younger frown in confusion. 

"Junmyeon did them?"

"Yes I did!" Junmyeon moved to...sit up?

Tao's mouth dropped slowly as sweet, sweet Junmyeon manuveured behind the counter, and his lower body was a...a...a...

"SPIDER?!"

Junmyeon's entire lower body was about the size of a dinner table and drapped in a wool blanket to make it seem cuddly yet his eight legs screamed "holy shit that's a spider leg". It all led up to a pair of milky thighs covered by the man's wool mint sweater. And if you looked closely between his curly bangs, tiny beady eyes curled up in amusement.

"Is something wrong Tao?" He asked bending a bit to the younger's height. 

Tao being Tao never lacked in being spontaneous, especially in this situation.

So he fainted.

Luhan cackled as they placed the man on Junmyeon's large abdomen to rest on as said man looked at his boyfriend pouting. "I still don't understand why you put up with someone like me, Fanfan." He grumbled though Kris enveloped his smaller hands into his own big hands, kissing them.

"I still don't understand why you doubt my good taste in men." He mocked Junmyeon's cute pouty mouth and kissed him on the cheek, he was already tall enough to be a good 20 cm taller than Junmyeon. "You're perfect Junnie~"

Junmyeon blushed harshly and swooned, "Oh Yifan!"

"Plus legs are my style."

"Yifan!"

 

 

"Taozi I have something for you." Kris knocked a gift bag on the younger's head. "Well actually it's from Junmyeon."

Tao's ears perked up from that and snatched the bag to empty out a wool beige scarf with a tiny red and black snake at the end. He marvelled at it. "He bought me a Gucci scarf!"

"Wrong, he made it as an apology for scaring you."

Tao teared up that made Kris step back instinctively. Here we go.

"H-He made me th-this out of guilt?" His nose started to run with snot that Kris decided to retreat before the secondhand embarrassment got to him. He could hear the cries of Tao even as he walked blocks from him.

"Good grief."

 

 

 

He finally arrived at his and Junmyeon's shared apartment, smelling some food cooking and smiled. He opened the door and greeted his boyfriend. "Junmyeon! You he-AH!" 

Junmyeon came scampering out of the kitchen and gasped in horror. "Yifan! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"

"Babe..."

"I know, I know! I promised to stop but I couldn't help it!"

Honestly seeing the tall man hanging upside down by a string of web was hilarious and Junmyeon fretting, his buggy legs scrittering around as he fiddled with string. Luckily his nails were sharp enough to cut it loose and send Kris falling to the floor. He hovered over the Chinese man.

"Sweetie are you okay?" He inquired worriedly. Kris gave him a slow nod. Junmyeon still checked him over cautiously. "Oh dear, who knows what could've happened to yo- _Yifan."_

The older man giggled childishly. "Yes?"

"Why the hell are you hard?"

"Ehehehe-hey heY HEY WAIT JUNMYEON DON'T-MPPH MPH!"

 

 

"mmm, mmph mhp!" Kris mumbled angrily through the silk webbing as his hands and feet were tied up and sat on the couch with Junmyeon curled around him protectively. The man curled a finger in a streak of dyed grey in Kris' hair as they watched his favorite girl group's Vlive.

"Hush pervert Wu, it's Red Velvet time now." He tutted.

Yes this was only a normal life for Kris Wu and his boyfriend Kim Junmyeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! And happy spoopy season!


End file.
